


Forest Away

by CherrySharkNom



Category: Princess Bride (1987), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Azalea and Fox are autistic, Brainwashing, Demon Prince, Demonic Powers, Dragons, Emotional Manipulation, Everyone Is Gay, Family Fluff, Fatherhood, Fluff and Angst, He takes Kuro, I suck at tagging sorry, Kuro dosen't know how to human, Kuro is a good teacher, Lots of fluff with angst added in, M/M, Male Birth, Male Mpreg, Naoko is bad at feelings, Naokoaisamonsterfucker theygetafamily, One Big Happy Family, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prince of Snakes, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Triggers, Tyrian is an asshole, more tags added on, so we brought it onto here, this was a rp we did, trigger warning, welcome to this mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherrySharkNom/pseuds/CherrySharkNom
Summary: Theres a forest where the kingdom of anonbose resides and where Prince Naoko is trapped, expected to live out his life as a house prince and marry whomst his parents choose.There seems to be no hope but one day a stable boy catches the princes attention. Kuro Shi, a brave and kind man. However he seems to be more than meets the eyes...
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Chapter 1

The kingdom of Anonbose is renowned for its expansive forests and beautiful view. This does not only apply to the natural world around them. This applies to the buildings, the people- the royal family themselves .The monarch- King Hotoke- came into power at an early age, he was 18 when his parents passed from a carriage accident. He ascended the throne that fateful night, not a tear on his stone face. A week later he took his wife, and sanctified their marriage. They tried for several years to have a child and King Hotoke felt much stress- especially amongst the rumors he was refusing to have a child so he could keep the throne longer surfaced. It was not until he was in his early forties when he sired his first and only child. A little red haired baby he named Naoko, or "Obedient child". He raised him in perpetual solitude and to be the perfect heir. One he could control when he took the kings place. This continued for eighteen years. Naoko was to inherit the throne at twenty-one. Naoko stood in the open expanse of the throne room, dressed in dark robes with bright embroidery and a cloth headress. It was his mothers wish, as she had no daughters and thus dressed him very flowery and feminine. His curled scarlet hair hung around his face, cupping it and making a frame for his sun-kissed cheekbones lined with freckles. His green eyes are half closed as though he is uninterested in the world around him.  
Today was a special day for the common folk of Anonbose. It was the assigned day that came around every month in which the palace doors would open and allow for all walks of life to come forth and hope to have an audience with King Hotoke. 

People are lined up outside the door in a seemingly endless path down to the main town, and one by one, they all come up to bow respectfully before telling the King their problems, concerns and suggestions to better the lives of those around them.  
One of the kings own men, Kuro Shi, the stable head of the palace is in line himself. He is having problems down in the stables with flooding and tack going missing. He's dressed in simple commoners garb and soft leather boots with a slight heel. On his right shoulder is the symbol marking his position as the head of the stable, which the king will undoubtedly recognize upon his turn.

Naoko sits still like a porcelain doll, as he was taught, and listens to the common folk plea with his father. He is considered a very gracious ruler and this is a part of the prince's training. His eyes are trained forward and he listens, not to speak of make any movements outside of occasionally blinking. He will have to explain to his father this evening what he believes were the issues of greatest concern that day and how he would have resolved them.

When Kuro steps up he bows gracefully. This catches attention, as he's almost too graceful to be of the common sort. The kings eyes comb over him until he sees the stable badge.  
"Your majesty, I have come to tell you that during the recent flooding, the stables are at risk of not draining. The horses can not live in such wet conditions for it will make them very sick. And I have found some tack missing for the carriage horses." Kuros voice is clear and concise with no sense of disrespect in it. He is stating facts and they are not to be taken lightly.

Naoko watches the stableboy with interest. He has some very unique hair- rather unusual for one of his status actually. The stable boy has black hair with red tinged tips, something the prince has never seen before. It doesn't look like a dye technique, and Naoko thinks his face is rather charming as well. He wondered where he learned to speak so eloquently and move as gracefully as he did. He only looked for a moment, never moving his head. He must stay still and observe. 

The king stroked his beard, pensive. "We have a thief... Very well." He calls over some guards and sends them to investigate. "We also mustn't have our horses become unfit for use. Transfer them to a dry and safe location until we can have the leak fixed."

"Yes your majesty. Thank you for seeing me today." Kuro bows elegantly.

"Your majesty," he looks at Naoko with a short acknowledging nod.

"Your highness" the queen makes a dismissive hand gesture and fans herself.

Naoko tries to stare straight ahead but his interest wins out in the end and his eyes dart to the stableboys.

They're a bright blue with flecks of gold hidden throughout the iris. Kuro smiles slightly and walks away, towards the entryway.

Naokos mother notices his head has tilted slightly and she rises. "I think we can be done until lunch is over." The entire assembly is dispersed and Naoko rises quietly and smoothly, retreating to a private room to eat alone.

Naoko eats a small arrangement of foreign delicacies as his father sweeps in the room, followed by his vizier and the announcement of Naoko's newest suitor.  
He sits in an elegant seat and his Caucasian bear dog rests next to him. Its the only reason he doesnt have personal guards.

"Son, I want you to meet Prince Nicolas. " His father says. Prince Nicolas is from the kingdom just to the west. They are known for their military strength as well as their iron mines.

Naoko bows his head to him respectfully, making sure to keep his headdress from falling. "Welcome to Anonbose. I am Prince Naoko, firstborn and heir here." He bows, his eyes looking over his newest suitor through his lashes.

"Pleasure is all mine handsome~" Nicolas is two feet taller than Naoko is and he has straight brown hair brushed back to show his dark eyes. He seems to be wearing a confident smile. Or perhaps it is a smug one.

Naoko has an uneasy feeling about this prince. He has a strange air to his persona. His dog, Clunker, stands and rubs on his leg, watching Nicolas. He follows Clunkers movement and stands. "Flattery already? You must be good with words." He is watching for his reaction.

"Why thankyou handsome, you are as well~" Nicolas says with a wink. He seems to want to step towards Naoko, but Clunker is between them.

Naoko tilts his head. "And what a broad vocabulary." 

His mother shoots him a warning glance and his smile falters but he recomposes himself. He begins to make small talk to get to know the prince.

Nicolas is a totally full of himself Naoko discovers. He boasts of miniscule deeds. Its a tad annoying.

Kuro is back out at the stables moving the horses out of the flooded areas and into dry stalls. His own personal horse, a beautiful Arabian named Valentino nuzzles him gently.  
"Yes, yes, I know your hungry. You knocked over the grooming bucket again so I had to clean that up." He chuckes playing with Val's forelock.

Kuro continues chuckling as he feeds his horse and moves on to groom the carriage horses and let them out for their daily exercise.

The guards are doing full rounds and looking for the source of the leak. "Can't believe we are reduced to servants work..." One mutters while another investigated the missing tack.

Kuro is listening.  
"Can i help you gentlemen with something?"

"Oh hey, its the stable boy who complained earlier and led to this. " The first one laughs. "I bet youre the one who took the track."

"I in-fact did not take it. I have my own, and its tack not track. There is no r in the word." Kuro retorts.

The guard goes red in the face and rushes him. "Know your place!" The second guard just sighs and watches.

"I know my place. I was just stating a simple fact, that is all." Kuro seems unfazed and doesn't move.

The guard scowls and clearly wants to cause problems. He grabs the stable boys shirt.  
"What is going on in here?" Naoko turned the corner. He has Clunker with him and is wearing his riding outfit. He had successfully ditched Nicolas.

"Ho, hu your highness!! Nothing! This man was just causing a problem, that's all." The guard says to which Kuro blinks.  
"I was not."

Naoko looks to the other guard and raises an eyebrow. He must remain aloof.

The other guard sides with the first one and offers to punish the stable boy. He starts to pull out his sword and Naoko holds up a hand. "I dont believe thats necessary." When the guard protests he speaks again. "I'll take care of this. Go take a break you two. I appreciate your hard work."

They leave quickly. Naoko looks to the stableboy.

"I know you did not do anything wrong." He walks past him. "I'm going for a ride. I require an escort." He doesn't look at him.

"Yes, Your Highness. I shall accompany you. " Kuro says. "Who would you like to ride?"

Naoko smiles. "That is very bold of you to volunteer. Very well." He looks around. "Which of these is your preference? I have not ridden in a while."

"I am going to ride my personal horse, but I can sugest Ren. He is a good horse and he's a good ride." 

Naoko nods. "Very well. What is your name, stable boy?" He watches him get the horses ready.

"My name is Kuro Shi, your highness. " Kuro says as he throws the saddle over Ren's back. The horse side steps a bit his ears pinning back.

"Sh.. your all right bud." Kuro soothes rubbing his velvet nose. Ren nuzzles him and relaxes as Kuro gently puts the halter on.

"I trained the horses to ride bitless. The bit's hurt their mouths and cause him pain." Kuro explains.

Oh, this boy is rather interesting, the prince thinks to himself. "Very well, Kuro Shi. I leave this to your expertise."

Kuro guides the horse over to the mounting block and helps Naoko up. Kuro swings up onto his own horse, who doesn't have a saddle on.

He clicks his tounge and Ren moves forward following the white horse happily. Kuro is clearly a natural when it comes to riding. His back is perfectly straight but he's relaxed, and his horse is listening to every command he gives.

Naoko himself is relaxed on the horses, having been expected to be poised whenever and wherever he be. He watches Kuro as they ride. Hes really using this time to plan his escape. He wants to see which paths are the fastest out.

Kuro guides him around, showing him different paths that lead to different places. They head down to the village as well. 

Naoko pulls his hood on, to hide his face and signature silver collar. Hes fascinated by the village.

"Do you come here often your highness?" Kuro asks.

Naoko shakes his head no. "My family prohibits my leaving of the castle. They fear an assassination or kidnapping."

"That probably will not happen, Your Highness. The people adore you."

Naoko gives him a curious glance. "So I am told."  
There's shouting and palace guards run through the streets, headed straight for them.

"Ho boy." Kuro grabs Rens halter to keep him calm.

Naoko looks at Kuro in alarm. "Go, they'll think you were going to do something bad."

"STOP YOUR SCARING THE HORSES!!" Ren is rearing up and whinning scared.

Kuro is dragged off Val.

Naoko slips off Ren with a yell. Shit. He messed up and now Kuro was going to get punished if he didnt do something. But first he needed to not fall .

Kuro quickly grabs Rens halter and he pulls the horses head down.  
"Easy boy its okay... thats it calm down.."

Naoko hit the ground and scrambles to his feet. He heads to Kuro quickly, ignoring that his fancy clothing is dirtied. "Take your horse and get back to the palace without me." They have a few seconds before theyre spotted. "They cant punish me and will try to get you. I will be fine. Go."

Kuro nods but Ren rears up and lashes out in fear as the guards come around the corner yelling. Kuro gets nailed right in the chest.

Naoko is instantly surrounded by the royal guard and his heart drops. 

"There you are!" An obnoxious voice speaks. A very recognizable one at that.

Naoko turns, smiling like he wasnt affected. Kuro is on the ground wheezing as Ren runs off.

"Did my father send you, Prince Nicolas?" Naoko uses a sweet voice, one he reserves for the most difficult of people to stand.  
Hes internally freaking out over Kuro being on the ground.

"Yes, we saw you ride off without a proper escort."

Naoko laughs, trying to be charming. "Oh, but I had mister Shi with me."

"He's not a guard." Prince Nicolas observes the boy. His voice is dripping with honey but there's a sharper edge near the end of it.

Naoko falters, unable to find a better arguement. "I am sorry to have worried everyone." He tilts his head. "But now that youre here, Im the best protected I can be, am I not?"

"True. Guards, take care of the stable boy." Nicolas says as he pulls Naoko up onto his horse infront of him. 

Naoko blushes from the close capacity. "Youre strong!" He looks to Kuro. "Dont hurt him. He was just assisting me."

"We wont hurt him." He is promised by Nicolas.

Naoko feels relieved. That is one disaster avoided. He looks out across the village. "Where to, Prince Nicolas?"

"Back to the castle. Your father is furious." His tone is cheery.

Naoko swallowed nervously. "Of course." His hood had fallen off and he was uncomfortable with how close Nicolas was holding him. "Let us not keep him waiting."

He turns his horse around as Kuro is dragged to his feet by his hair. The prince cannot see what is happening and Nicholas made sure of this.


	2. A Hinderance

Naoko's father is truly furious upon his and Prince Nicolas' return. He's seated upon his throne and glowering at his son as Nicolas keeps a hand on his shoulder to both keep him in place and pretend to offer Naoko moral support. Naoko wants to shrug him off and refuse the touch but he knows he is not allowed to tell Nicolas such things, especially in front of his father.

"Leaving without a guard!! Only having a peasant with you!?" His face is red and his voice is practically a shout. The guards move silently and leave the room, standing outside any and all doors to keep people out and allow the family squabble to occur without interference.

Naoko bows his head. "I'm sorry father. I just thought I would be fine." His voice is soft and delicate, as to prevent inciting such anger to spur action or worse.

"Fine!? You know how dangerous it is out there!!"

Naoko is locked in his room, after being scolded for a while for his audacity to leave without an escort much less just leaving the palace grounds. As he stares out the window, the prince wonders about the stable boy and if they really did let him go safely. He slips into dark clothing and out his window. He needs to double check, it would not be the first time he was lied to about another's safety in question.

Naoko looks around carefully as he sneaks away in the shadows and heads into the stables. He closes the door silently before poking around to find out where Kuro's sleeping quarters were. He's clearly never looked for a staff members quarters before so his assumption that the stable would give him clues was a bad thing but he did not know where else to try. He knows that he looks like a hired hitman and he chooses to ignore it. He's doing the opposite, not killing but looking to make sure he's alive.

Naoko looks up, hearing a sharp intake of breath. Bingo. He prides himself in his detective skill momentarily as he climbs a ladder leading to a loft he had never noticed in the stables. His hood hangs low over his face, and his collar barely shines against the moonlight. Naoko follows the noise and finds himself behind Kuro. He grabs his shoulder, about to say his name. He's alive! Thank the gods...

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuro meanwhile is dealing with bruised ribs and a black eye from the guards. He sits down, hissing in pain. The stable head is in the hay loft where he sleeps. He does have quarters inside the castle but he prefers to be with the horses and in open air. It feels freer and openly safe.

Kuro struggles to wrap his chest. The guards really did a number on him. When Naoko had been taken away they had publicly beaten him for daring to get close to the prince, and not getting a guard. One even spat on him while others mulled the possibility that he had ulterior motives for taking the prince. Except he hadn't taken Prince Naoko. He had accompanied him to a village so he could see the status of the kingdom. It was all very underhand and suspicious that the prince was not supposed to see this.

Kuro hisses in pain as he clutches his side. A spears blunt end and several steel toed shoes had landed around there. He was lucky that he had no broken ribs. He hears movement as someone's hand falls upon his shoulder. He reacts, the guards may be back for more.

At once, Kuro grabs his arm and slams him down over his shoulder. He has a fist raised as he pins the man in a cloak by his neck. He presses down, ready to kill the supposed attacker.

Naoko's eyes are wide and he grasps at his neck. "K-kkkk" he's gurgling. He's very surprised, and thinking quickly, he pulls his hood back to reveal his face, painted with eyeliner and purple eyeshadow. He prays it is enough for Kuro to recognize him in the dark.

Kuro jerks back. His hand is away from the prince immediately and he feels the blood run out of his face. He just tried to kill the heir to the throne in the hayloft. he could be executed for much less. "S-shit! Shit! Oh my god!" He has no excuse for this and falls to his knees, wincing as his rib tweaks.

Naoko wheezes in, trying to get the oxygen back to his head. "Holy shit! What happened to you?" He's still a little blue but upon seeing how hurt Kuro is, he forgets he almost lost his life. "I told them not to..." He struggles to his knees and peers at him. "I'm so sorry." Maybe he can take him to a healer. No, his father would become suspicious of him.

"You're sorry!?! I almost killed you!!" All of the eloquence that had intrigued Naoko is gone.

The prince waves his hand dismissively even though he is registering this very true statement. "But you didn't. I clearly startled you. I'm sorry about that too, but what I'm really sorry about though is that you got hurt. I don't even know how to fix this..." He resists the urge to reach out and touch the shiner on Kuro's right eye.

"I'm fine your highness. I should have never run my mouth at them when they first came here." Kuro mutters scooting back a bit. He shrugs on a jacket and jumps down from the hayloft. He's putting a safe distance between them. "What can I do for you, Your Highness?"

Naoko climbs down. His shoes are noisy- he realizes they're more for show than endurance. Lovely now he will have to find real shoes for the escape. "I came to make sure they didn't kill you. I was worried."

"Why would you worry about a simple peasant like me?" Kuro asks as he hulls up a feed bucket.

Naoko is momentarily silent. "I don't know. I guess... I'll just go then." He heads for the door. He does not have any plausible explanation except he felt like he would be responsible for his death if it were to occur.

"Your Highness. Tomorrow... meet me at the south paddock." He sounds hesitant.

Naoko looks at him. "Are you going to try and kill me again?" He smiles softly. "I'll be there." Normally Naoko would refuse to follow orders or requests from anyone, but this servant.. he owes him at least this much for putting him in danger.

Kuro nods. He turns back to tend to the horses.

Naoko sneaks back into the castle. He sticks to the shadows, keeping his hood up. Clanker is not nearby and that's a little frustrating for him but he is sure he will find him soon enough. Naoko makes it unobserved and is in his hallway to his quarters when he runs into Prince Nicolas. Lovely, an obstacle. He nods his head at him as he passes. Maybe he will not have to discuss anything with him until the morning.

"Prince," Nicolas grabs his wrist. "I would like to speak with you." His grip is not painful but it is firm and clearly a sign that he will not take no as an answer.

Naoko groans internally but smiles. "What may I help you with, Prince Nicolas?" He turns gracefully, his midnight blue hood fallen around his shoulders so that his circlet and red hair are both visible.

Nicolas looks around. They are the only two in the hallway and Naoko takes a moment to notice he is wearing a blue shirt with dark bottoms. He has a dagger on his hip as well, not unusual for one of his stature. "Where did you go?"

Naoko waves a loose gesture. It is not really any of the other prince's business. "Merely for a walk. Do not worry., I stayed within the castle."

He licks his lips before speaking again. His voice becomes sultry. "I see... join me tonight in my quarters?"

Naoko felt his stomach drop. "For what, may I ask?" He tries to keep his voice even but there is a slight pitch to the end. He pulls his wrist free and looks around as if disinterested. Hes actually wondering where the usual bustle of maids and butlers are.

"I would enjoy your company by my side tonight in my bed." Nicolas is blunt and he wiggles his eyebrows at the redhead. "Just the two of us.. I could take such good care of you~?" His voice is turning into a soft purr.

Naoko laughs lightly but he is filled with nausea. "I'm not sure how things are where you're from, Prince Nicolas, but I am afraid I must decline. I would rather wait until I am married to join with another in a bed." He walks towards his door, passing between Nicolas and the wall.

"I see... such a shame." Nicolas says as he walks past. he seems to decide on something and he grabs Naoko by the face. He ignores the princes indignant squeak as he comes close. "It shall be soon.." He kisses him, holding him as to block any form of blows from the shorter prince.

Naoko's panicked noise is muffled as Nicolas tries to tongue him. He works his arms around and shoves Nicolas off his face with a popping noise. He falls back, hitting the wall as he tries to run. "How dare yo-!"

"Ah ah ahh!" Nicolas says pulling him in. His arms circle around Naoko's waist and he backs him up against the wall. he has a leg between the prince's and he uses his free arm to tilt Naoko's head up to look into his eyes.

Naoko panics. "Nicolas, please!" He is rather immobile and frightened.

"It's Prince Nicolas to you." He snaps, voice souring and face twisting to anger.

Naoko's arms are pressed between them, trapped. "And I'm Prince Naoko to you. Unhand me or father will hear of this!"

"Ho daddy will save you!?" he has a malicious smile and it is clear he does not fear what the King's reaction will be to this.

Naoko can't look at him. His father sent for this prince for a reason and he is now understanding his positioning here. "Please let me go." His voice is small again and he is shaking.

Nicolas waits a moment but with a loud laugh, he lets go.

Naoko stumbles back, red in the face and staring at the ground. "Thank you." He feels so close to tears and crying. But he mustn't, not in front of this fiend.

"Leave my sight." Nicolas has a clipped voice and he stays where he is so that Naoko has to brush against him as he flees to his chambers.

Naoko is back in his room, shaking in silent sobs as he goes to his vanity. He scrubs at his lips as he breaks down. He doesn't stop until he can taste only cloth and blood, as he rubbed part of his lip raw. This is absolute hell.

Naoko looked at himself in the mirror and can see how much of a mess he is. His face twists and he crawls into his bed. He hasn't seen Clunker for hours either, and he begins to worry. The big dog is patrolling the area before returning to his owner. Naoko curls into a small ball under his sheets. He had to marry that bastard? He was just going to be a tool for the throne in this case. he doesn't know if he can live with that. 

Clunker jumps up onto the bed with a woof.

Naoko lifts the sheet to let Clunker in and buries his face in his fur. The big dog curls up with his owner.

Naoko wipes away his tears and get up to go to the window. Nao hears his dog move and knows Clunker is watching him. Clunker always knows when he is upset and can actually smell another human's scent on him. "I wish you had been with me earlier. I was accosted." The stars are bright as he looks out at them in sadness. Clunker lets out a soft "Woof!!" in response.

Naoko leans on the window. "Would anyone care if I just..." He looks down. Its a rather far drop. "Well, mother would so I suppose I can not fall to my death." With a sigh he goes back to his bed. "We should sleep, Clunker."

Clunker whimpers as he nuzzles his owner.

Naoko brushes through his hair and lays down. "Night." He is beyond stressed out and cannot continue being conscious. He hears his dog woof again. This prompts a reassured smile and he closes his eyes gently. The prince falls asleep quickly.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuro sighs heavily as he swings up onto Val. He turns his horse and kicks his side gently, and the horse takes off at a steady trot. The night is dark and the air surges around them as he rides in a cooling effect. It feels nice against the wounds he bears outside of his clothing.

Kuro brings Val down to a walk as they enter the forest. The noises fall silent in anticipation. That's when the snakes come. Theres hundreds, just slithering through the trees, welcoming their master back. Any and all species of snake are coming.   
With a sigh, Kuro runs his hands through his hair, it turns a darker jet black with brighter red tips, as big black horns curl out of his forehead

Kuro runs his hands over Vals neck and the horse starts to smoke. It turns into a jet black skeleton with white eyes. Kuro breaths out as his eyes turn a demonic yellow and his skin turns deathly pale. They have both transformed into something no longer of the human form. Into something darker. Demonic even.

"Arasiz." Kuro says and the horse stops. He swings down gracefully and continues to walk. He shows no signs of fatigue, despite the long tremulous day they had.

The forest is quiet as he walks through.

"Akura namakisa..." The man hisses as he approaches a cave. The words have magic in them, they're the demonic tongue.

A giant snake slithers out, greeting him. It is giant, and extraordinary sized being.

"Hello my beautiful..." Kuro purrs as he looks up at it. "Have you behaved yourself?" He hisses as it coils around him.

"Yesss massster... i have newwsss from the eaasst.. the forcesss are moving in, and we have little time to preparess..."

"Have you strengthened the seals?" He asks, face hardening and getting intense.

"I have.. but they sssshhhhall not lassst long."

Kuro nods as he strokes the snakes nose. She means a lot to him. "Have you eaten today at all?" There is a note of concern and curiosity in his voice.

"Yesss, i found a cow.." she hisses, appreciating the check in. He is so kind to her.

"I shall return when the moon is high." Kuro says as the snake hisses softly

Kuro moves away, holding out his arm to the demon in front of him. He doesn't even flinch as the sharp fang pierces his skin. He embraces it with a quiet calm.

Kuro steps back as Val comes over. The snake retreats back into its cave as Kuro swings up and goes to check on his wards. By the time he returned to the stables its early dawn and he gets the horses ready for the day. He has a rendezvous with the prince.


	3. Let's Play A Game Then

Naoko stirs as the changing of the guards occurs. Trumpets ring throughout the air, it is what wakes the majority of the palace each morning. Servants begin to bustle through the halls and Clunker yawns, snapping his maw as he stretches under the lavish comforter. He licks Naoko's face before crawling out of the bed and bounding down the hallway to go do whatever it is he needs to.

Kuro is getting the Cavaliers horses ready for them. They talk idly as he works and do not offer to help, as expected of them. A few watch, murmuring about the prince's escapade the day before and how this must be the peasant he was found with.

Kuro helps them mount and watches them ride off. He was silent and listens rather than object to their ramblings.

Naoko sits up in his lush bed as there is a knock on the door. His outfit for the day is brought in, having been selected for him. His hair is a mess and his eyeliner from yesterday is smudged from the crying and fitful sleeping.

"Would you like me to draw a bath, Your Highness?" The maid is polite and hangs the clothing up for him to inspect.

He frowns. "No I'll take one tonight, thank you. I wish to dress and start my morning." He gets up, his clothing from the night before wrinkled. He sends all the attendants out, very apprehensive to be touched by anyone.

The servant nods and bows before leaving. This is an unusual behavior and Naoko knows it will be discussed amongst the staff. He doesn't care and dresses himself.

Kuro starts to muck out stalls. He rarely bathes cause he doesn't need to but when he dose he prefers his oasis in the forest, as it is private and he can control the amount of people there, which is none.

Naoko dresses quickly into the light blue garments with lace and ribbon, and heads out. He has a "date" so to say with the stable boy. As he walks, a guard comes and tails him without a word. Naoko knows his father assigned him to the prince and he tries not to get irritated with the man. 

When he reaches the stables Kuro is there leading the horses out for exercise

He's dressed in simple black garments bound around the waist with a red sash accenting it, and soft black boots. It is very simple but attractive.

Naoko walks past, pretending not to see him. He reaches Ren and stares at her. The guard is positioned at the entrance to the stable, watching. Naoko pays him no mind and looks up at Ren.

The horses ear flicks towards him as he stands there. After a moment he comes over slowly and sniffs at him.

"I'm sorry." He says as if he is speaking to the horse. The statement is actually directed to Kuro. He reaches out to pat him softly, before he walks over to the saddle rack and picks one up to put on Ren. He's trying to atone, or at least be useful.

"You're putting the saddle on backwards." Kuro doesn't look up as he continues his work.

Naoko goes red. "Am I? Maybe its a new technique." He should not even try to save face, but he feels like he does not want to mess up, even in front of Kuro Shi.

"You are, and you could hurt the horse like that." Kuro comes over and fixes the saddle. "Would you like me to accompany you?" He asks. He had worked smoothly and without trouble to fix Naoko's mistake.

Naoko bites his lip. "You got hurt last time. I think its better if you don't." He looks to where the guard has taken position. "We also have company. Where can we meet discreetly?"

"I understand. The ride down in the south paddock is a good one. "

"I can shake the guard. 20 minutes?"

"Sounds perfect. " Kuro helps him mount before patting Ren's flank gently. "Go on boy."

Naoko starts slowly and slowly speeds up, taking turns and cutting through trees to cause the guard to dip out of sight. He grins triumphantly and heads to the south paddock immediately after.

Kuro has Val with him when Naoko arrives. He's just flopped over on the horses back as though he's been waiting for hours. Naoko knows it could not have been more than fifteen minutes, right?

Naoko laughs as they come to a stop. "How exhilarating!" He looks at Kuro. "Hello again. You don't plan on killing me right? Because I've just delivered myself with very little knowledge of you." He slides down as he speaks to the stable head.

"I'm not going to kill you." Kuro drawls as he sits up "You ride pretty well considering you've haven't ridden in a while. And Renae likes you. Ren for short."

Naoko looks away. "Flattery already..." His chest hurts as it reminds him of another who uses flattery as a beginning to any conversation. "Why did you want to meet up?"

"Just wanted to get to know our prince better that's all." Kuro says simply. He holds no malice n his voice and Naoko does not feel any sign of him being upset for the past day.

Naoko rubs Ren's nose. "Interesting. We didn't need to be alone to have you ask questions."

"I didn't want an audience

Naoko pauses, instantly on alert. "I always have an audience. It never ends. Even now they're looking. Searching. What could this change?" He sighs. "Sorry, what do you want to know?"

"Why don't we play 20 questions mm?" Kuro is observing the prince with an interested look.

Naoko tilts his head. "Okay, you first though." He has no idea what to ask, perhaps Kuro's first question will give him inspiration.

"Mm.... when's your birthday again?" He appears disinterested but he's not. He is clearly wanting to know.

Naoko starts a little. "December 2nd." He looks him over. "Favorite colour?"

"Black. Favorite sweet?"

"Chocolate drips. Would you rather look like or feel like a potato?" Naoko goes a little off script for this one.

"Okay getting weird very quickly. Neither."

Naoko smiles It was not an option but he does not push it. "I'd rather look like one. People would leave me alone." He braids Ren's mane. "You're rather interesting."

"As are you. " Kuro says as he pats Val's nose "Have you ever considered the idea of running away?"

Naoko looks away. He cannot risk such a statement. "No. Where were you born?"

"Out there." Kuro says looking out at the forest. The greenery is strong today and even from here they can both smell the pine needles. "What's your favorite activity?"

Aside from planning the escape..? "Reading. I get to explore like that. You have a family?"

"No, I don't. I lost them when I was very little. Grew up alone." He does not seem to be bothered to state it. "Have you ever seen a hawk up close before? Or a snake?"

"Those seem different from the others. A hawk, yes. My father wanted me to do falconry and that's how I got this scar." He tugs on his ear, revealing a thin scar behind it. "A snake, no." He begins to ask another question as they hear approaching horses. He growls. "I have to go. Will I see you again?"

"Yes." Kuro watches him go. He sighs and looks down as a little garden snake slithers towards him. "Hey you. " He picks it up gently and it nuzzles him

Naoko finds a different path and rides slowly, finding his missing guard. "Where were you? I could have been hurt." He pretends to be irritated. He hates to act like his father but this is the best way to conceal his activities.

He's really just thinking about the secret meeting. Just who was Kuro Shi?

Kuro flops back with the snake curled around his neck to absorb some warmth.  
"What do you think Val? Think we can trust the prince?" He asks as his horse lips at his hair. They had gotten a good feel for his personality and will discuss this further. Until then, Kuro needs to return to his stables.

Naoko returns to the castle and is escorted to the music hall almost immediately for an audience with the king. His father waits, arms clasped behind his back, Prince Nicolas sitting politely on a chair. Naoko shivers as he sees the man but held his composure. "Good afternoon everyone. Father. Mother. Nicolas." He refused to call him by what he wanted. This is a way for him to regain power and he flaunts it.

"Good afternoon son, I have heard about what happened last night, and we have decided to move the wedding to the end of this week." His father beams with joy.

Naoko freezes. "But we haven't been courting properly yet! And last night he tried to-"

"I don't care. We have reports some enemy forces to the east." His father sharpens his gaze upon Naoko.

His composure has been completely lost. "Do I not have a choice on my future?"

"No you do not. I'm sorry, son. We can't risk losing the opportunity to have allied forces."

Nicolas is most definitely not an ally. "But Father, I don't believe this is wise!" He has never objected to any plan his father has had in his past. But this- this was wrong. Especially with how Nicolas planned to behave with him.

"Be quiet Naoko!" King Hotoke orders harshly. There is no room for objection. "Maybe if you had taken the offer last night, this would be easier. You will marry him and you will learn to love him."

Kuro is soon back at the stables. He finishes his mucking and gets to refilling the water basins.

Naoko takes a step back. His mind is reeling and he looks to Prince Nicolas. "This is what you meant?" His fate was already sealed before they met.

"What do you mean my love!?" He chuckles, a shimmer in his dark eyes. "Shall we discuss this privately, darling? My chambers are quite alright for discussion~"

Naoko looks to his father who just smiles at Nicolas. He's taken his side and no matter what Naoko says, he cannot change this. With a strangled sob he sprints past the guards and escapes to the courtyard before he can be pursued.

Kuro hears sobbing and turns around to see the prince riding past him. Confused he quickly swings up onto Val and kicks him gently to send him off in a gallop. The image of Prince Naoko riding off filled him with a sense of dread. He looks back at the castle, wondering what had transpired to create such a state for him.

Naoko cant see anything, he just wants to be gone. He cant be in the castle any longer in this situation. he keeps wiping his eyes and spurring the horse into the forest. He knows not the way in there but he does not care- he needs to leave.

Kuro follows him at a distance.

Ren runs wildly and into the deepness of the forest. He trusts him and just holds on. Something spooks him and he bucks.

Naoko yelped as he's thrown. He hits the ground with a popping noise as his elbow collapses under him and he rolls. His arm hurts and checking it, he knows it is not broken. Sniffling, he stands and continues to push through the foliage. After a moment he is no longer visible to anyone who would be searching for him.

However, Kuro can sense him. He has eyes and ears everywhere. Getting off Val, he hisses softly. A few snakes come out of hiding. They await orders. "Follow the prince and keep him safe for me okay?"

Naoko hears lots of movement around himself but assumes its just his own buffoonery. He has never been deep in the woods alone and does not know how to be quiet in there.

He wipes away tears as he pauses and looks around. Its dark and cold in the forest. Something moves out of the corner of his eye. He freezes, hiccupping. "Calm down Naoko.." he whispers to himself as he continues wiping his face. "You're so upset you're imagining-"

A deep growl shakes the ground. A snake slithers quickly away to find Kuro.

He picks the snake up gently. "Shit..." he takes off running. He needs to get there as soon as possible.

Naoko backs up as a man walks into view- except its not a man. Its a humanoid dragon. He trips on a root and scrambles on his back. The thing slithers up and grabs him. The things claws wrap around his thigh like its a straw and he hyperventilates. He sobs harder and kicks at its claws. "No...please just dont-" 

The dragon hisses at him, tightens its grip and its other claw grabs his torso, one of the talons gently caressing his cheek. He's too scared and faints in its grasp.

Kuro comes leaping out of the bushes hissing loudly. He tackles the dragon quickly and hisses loudly. He's stronger and faster than the beast.

"Sahsahsashi." Kuro hisses his eyes turning yellow with cat slit pupils

The dragon hisses back, holding Naoko's body aloft with his tail.

"Put him down." Kuro hisses as he stares the dragon down

"My food!"

"Humans are not food. If you hurt him I will sent Nigini on you myself." Kuro growls out, keeping low and has his eyes on the human in his grip.

Nigini's mere name makes the dragon hesitate. "Then, my pet!"

"Not pet either. Put. Him DOWN!" Kuro screams loudly, his true form showing

The dragon shrinks. "My lord!" he tosses Naoko aside. "My apologies!"

"Get along and leave humans alone." Kuro says as he pats its nose. He scoops the unconscious prince up into his arms.

His eyeliner is smeared again. He's breathing indicates that he's deep in sleep. He saw none of this. He looks so small and vulnerable like this.

Kuro whistles and Val comes trotting over as does Ren. He clicks his tongue to have him follow as he rides with Naoko flopped over the front of Val. He gently sets him down in the meadow and makes it look like Naoko just lay down to take a nap, before going back into the forest.

There's no search party, Nicky had convinced everyone he would talk to his "love" and calm him down.  
He walks across the castles expansive land. he has a feeling that he went to the horses and goes there. Strangely enough, the stable hand is not there either and he hardens his face. This man may be a problem if he is around the prince too much. He follows the horse tracks and as he sees them go into the woods, a flash of red catches his attention. The kind of red that could only be the hair of a rather squirrely fiancé of his. He walks over, seeing him sprawled in the grass.

He smirks and crouches next to him. "Oh you are DEAD asleep..." he chuckles as he brushes the hair out of his face. He lifts him up with minimal effort and carries him to the palace. He takes him down the winding halls and into his private chambers. He lays him down on his own bed and observes. He could get used to this view. He lays next to him and stares for a moment. "Well, it's not fun if he isn't awake." Nicolas goes to his seat to read.


End file.
